1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant restraint device controller for electrically controlling activation of an occupant restraint device installed in an automobile as a safety device.
2. Related Technology
An air bag device, for example, which deploys an air bag with gas to restrain an occupant in the event of a collision to thereby protect the occupant from the impact of the collision, is electrically controlled for deployment by an air bag controller.
This air bag controller is configured to include a sensor for detecting acceleration or deceleration and an electronic circuit substrate incorporating therein a control circuit that determines whether or not the vehicle has collided based on the detection output of the sensor and to output a control signal for deployment of the air bag.
The case that accommodates the above-mentioned electronic circuit substrate therein has conventionally been made of metal, such as die cast aluminum, in order to secure reliability (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-33848). However, the demand for weight reduction has increased in recent years in response to the increased awareness of environmental issues, because of which the case is now desired to be made of resin.
The case typically has a structure that allows the electronic circuit substrate to be grounded to the outside for stabilization of the electronic equipment. If, however, the case is made of resin, the case cannot be grounded. Therefore, grounding performance similar to that of the conventional counterpart needs to be provided, using a separate component.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is that, if the case is made of resin in response to the demand for weight reduction, such case cannot be grounded, because of which grounding performance similar to that of the conventional counterpart needs to be provided, using a separate component.